The present invention relates to latch systems, such as those used in automotive and other vehicular applications. Many latch systems for vehicular applications are used to secure doors, deck lids, lift gates, and other vehicle closures. Some vehicular latch systems may be powered to move between open and closed positions, such as latch assemblies configured to cinch from a partially latched position to a fully latched position. In some instances, a rotatable latch (commonly known as a claw, fork bolt, or ratchet) is cinched (e.g., driven to rotate by a motor) relative to a fixed striker. Also in some instances, such latch assemblies can be cinched by first engaging the latch and the striker, and then pulling the striker relative to its mounting substrate. This is referred to as a latch system with a cinching striker. Because of inherent variability in the respective substrates (e.g., sheet metal automobile panels) to which the latch and the striker are mounted, the latch and/or the striker are typically mounted to the panel substrate with an allowance for adjustment in order to obtain the desired panel-to-panel alignment (e.g., between door, deck lid, or lift gate and the corresponding vehicular body opening). To obtain the desired fit, the latch or striker may need to be mounted, evaluated, adjusted, and re-mounted.